Danny Chaos
Danny Chaos is a former mixed martial artist/cage fighter turned professional wrestler. Born in Upstate New York, he is a heavily tattooed, long haired, yet respectable wrestler who became a wrestler for the love of competition. =Basic Stats= Real Name: Daniel Michael Westker Height: 5'9" Weight: 200 lbs Style: Martial Arts, speedy, some technical Current Entrance music: Chorus Of Angels by Haste The Day =Wrestling Moves= Finishers The Two Step: Fisherman's Suplex into a Michinoku Driver. The Break Down: A reverse, inverted brainbuster. Past Finishers The Edge Of Chaos: A simple Dragon sleeper. Signature Moves The Edge Of Chaos Dragon Sleeper The Edge Break: A simple Reverse DDT Front flip into a drop kick Shooting Star Press (usually to the outside as a suicide dive-like move) 450 Splash Other Signature moves Death Valley Driver Frequently Used Moves Standing moves: drop toe hold Tornado DDT (Can also be done off the top turnbuckle) hurricanrana side walk slam Swinging neck breaker belly-to-back suplex Most variants of DDTs (The Edge Break being the most powerful) Ground moves: Armbars of all varieties The Triangle Choke Turnbuckle moves: Three chops followed by a hurricanrana out of the corner Super butterfly suplex Strikes: (CAN BE USED IN ANY OF THE ABOVE SITUATIONS AS WELL) All sorts of kicks (straight kicks, spin kicks, roundhouse kicks, etc.) all sorts of quick jabs strikes with knees and elbows. especially long distance jumps Strikes with elbows and knees focusing on the knockout attempt (ALL OF THESE CAN BE COMBINED INTO COMBOS) =Appearance= Poser Information: Clay Guida of Mixed Martial Arts competition, UFC. Danny Chaos has long, brown hair to about his shoulders. Heavily tattooed, with most notable tattoos being "You are your own black hole" tattooed on his collar bones, and "518" tattooed on his left pectoral muscle. Also, a small puzzle piece tattooed on his right wrist, and a Transformers tattoo on his right calf. When outside of the ring, he is seen wearing various band t-shirts and khaki colored Cargo pants. In the ring, he wears black 8oz gloves, and black fightin shirts, with low top wrestling shoes. =Biography= Life was never kind for Daniel Michael Westker. From a childhood of being abused to an adolescence of being bullied, Westker has always had it rough, although always performing well academically. After a fight in 8th grade where he was beat up, he decided to take Muay Tia and learn to defend himself. What he learned instead was a great amount of discipline and respect, and to only use what he learned when needed. After earning a black belt in the art, he went on to learn other martial arts, including Capoeira and kickboxing, and also took a small interest in boxing. He has always lived a drug free lifestyle, labeling himself Straight Edge after attending a show where Earth Crisis was playing when he was fifteen, and education himself on the lifestyle. After successful high school career, he was jumped and mugged at a show. He successfully defended himself, yet was charged with aggravated assault for the injuries he inflicted. He only spent a year in jail, but lost all of his grants and loans for higher education due to the jail time. Instead, he went into MMA cage fighting, where he made a modest showing at 18, and even held a championship belt for 4 months. With a professional record of 35-14 he retired from MMA fighting at age 23, and became an instructor for a martial arts school for underprivileged children. When funding was cut, he went into the sport of professional wrestling, at age 24. Here, he was given the moniker "Danny Chaos" for his daring tactics, speed and maneuverability, and determination to win, no matter what the stipulation. Having bruised his body, and bloodied himself in many matches, he's no stranger to the local doctors in Albany, NY. The Extreme Wrestling Alliance Danny Chaos was signed to the Extreme Wrestling Alliance in April of 2008, with his first appearance being at Kingdom Come 6. He attacked Sawyer Valentine, later explaining because in his match he had an unfair advantage. =Championships and Accomplishments= The Adrenalyn Rush 2008 Danny Chaos was a finalist in the E.W.A 2008 Adrenalyn Rush. Titles Held EWA Synergy Championship Danny Chaos was one half of the Synergy Champions with The Jokester from Honour and Glory (07/07/07) to Wreckoning (08/14/08) Danny Chaos is currently half of the Synergy Champions with The Jokester, winning on Thursday Night unsanctioned (09/04/08) and is the current champion. Eventually, Danny Chaos won the Synergy Championship with Vincent "Dragon" Crow. Crowwas released, and Chaos held the title alone for 140 days. EWA Prime Time Championship At Sinners VI, Danny Chaos won the Elimination Chamber match to become the new Prime Time Champion. Category:Wrestlers